Together Forevermore
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: A piece of writing from Kaoru's POV. May contain spoilers for the OVA's. And I see the two of us, sitting in an eternal embrace in the midst of falling cherry blossoms.


Takes place in "Reflections" when Kaoru leaves her room to meet Kenshin in the cherry blossoms. It was so sad...  
  
Warning: Spoilers, Also, the ending is my own.  
  
Together Forevermore  
  
I get the urge to leave... I feel as if I should move now, leave this room, leave this house...leave this yard...  
  
Something is pushing me to go quickly...  
  
And so, I get up and walk swiftly from the room. I don't like feeling old, and weak. I have the feeling. Because my mind still works as it did when I was 20.  
  
But my body won't cooperate. So I make my way, at my pace, out of the room, out of the house, and out of the yard... My feet take me to the cherry blossoms, and I get the feeling that something is about to happen. Something...important.  
  
My eyes take in a form moving toward me. The red hair- it....  
  
He's stumbling, his step is unsteady, his gait isn't right... And his eyes...they're so sad and old...  
  
Kenshin!  
  
I run to him, as fast as I can...and I see him trying to run to me, but he can't. He's too weak and unsteady... And I feel...I can't explain it...it's not pity, or guilt...  
  
Maybe it's love...  
  
I've loved. I love Kenshin, I know I do, and I have for a long, long time... I love Kenji, my little boy...  
  
But maybe, the feeling I feel now is...pure love...  
  
I catch him as he falls and hold him against me as we sit on the ground.  
  
"Shinta..." I say... And I am happy, that he is home... And I feel a flutter in my heart as the corners of his lips lift up ever so slightly...  
  
My love...he looks so tired...and while he sleeps, I talk...  
  
I tell him of a cherry blossom party, that I will hold one year after year after year...and I look down at his peaceful face...  
  
"You are tired, Shinta..." I say, brushing his hair from his cheek.  
  
And as his body lays still in eternal sleep, the cross-shaped scar that bore his sins of his life, disappears forever.  
  
And I know then, he is truly leaving me, for good... He won't stand up, like he used to do, so long ago...He can't...  
  
I gaze lovingly at the man I had loved for so very long...the man who was now gone for good... A tear trails down my face, landing where his scar had once been.  
  
And I cry.  
  
I'm so tired...A cough racks through me, and I find blood on my hands. I sigh, and wipe it on the grass. It won't be long until we're together though, I know...  
  
I blink, and look upward to see a light figure standing over me. He seems to be lit by a heavenly light...and I can only blink in amazement, holding the body in my arms closer.  
  
My eyes widen when I realize...the body that I was holding, is no longer there...  
  
And I look back up to the light robed figure. The violet eyes and red hair...and the beautiful young smile gracing his lips.  
  
He is well again, he is in the prime of his life! Oh, Kenshin, my love! I am so very happy for you...you've finally got something you deserve...  
  
I smile at him...  
  
I always smile...smiling is the cure for all things, I believe. And so, I'm still smiling... Though my life's love is gone...and I am sickly, I will smile until I go to my grave...  
  
Kenshin smiles back, and blinks his violet eyes at me. One eyebrow lifts up on his flawless face, and he holds his hand out to me.  
  
Me eyes widen in surprise, but I smile the biggest smile that has ever graced my features. I put my hand in his, and I feel myself being hauled to my feet.  
  
When I get there, I see those who have gone before me... father, mother, my old friends and family...I am so happy...I turn to Kenshin to see that he has a wide smile on his face. I run to hug him, to hold him tightly, as I used to.  
  
"I love you so much!" I tell him. "So very much..."  
  
"I love you to Kaoru," he says, and I feel his mouth stretch into a smile of love.  
  
I look downwards, towards the earth. And I see the two of us, sitting in an eternal embrace in the midst of falling cherry blossoms. Such a wondrous sight...  
  
"That it is," he answers, as if reading my thoughts. I smile the biggest smile I can for him, and take his hand in my own, waving one last time at the friends I've left behind.  
  
By: Kitten Kisses  
  
Rather strange? I agree. But you get to decide that, and you can do that by reviewing. =) It makes me feel special. It's been a long time since I've done K/K work. I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, you might want to check out all of my new poems and short pieces of writing. =) Thank you!  
  
BIO:: UPDATED MAY 19TH, 2004! 


End file.
